


You Think that's Funny?

by JustOneShot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneShot/pseuds/JustOneShot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi realized Obito had developed a morbid sense of humor, sometimes making jokes that's mostly perverse ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think that's Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the movie Clown (genre: horror, a little gore, thriller) with my friends and I started laughing at the part where the dog ate the man’s detached piece of nose. They looked at me like I was crazy. Plus, while watching, I suddenly had an urge to joke about the Clown’s diet, and the one beside me looked at me like “Girl, are you serious”. So that happened. Three days later, I suddenly had an urge to check out (skim the newly added info) Kakashi and Obito’s wiki page and I saw this:
> 
> “Even without the Tobi persona, Obito had developed a morbid sense of humor, sometimes making jokes, if perverse ones.”
> 
> Thus, this was born. Also, warning: Spoilers for the movie Clown up ahead. If you want to know what I was referring to, you could try watching it first before reading this.

Kakashi thinks Obito grew up a little twisted. He never knew when it exactly started but he noticed it when they were watching a horror movie about a father who needs to wear a clown suit for his son’s birthday, which apparently cursed and in turn, gets possessed by it. He was thoroughly disgusted at the part where the father tried to cut off the sleeve of the suit with a blade but failed and accidentally lacerated himself. Obito leaned in on him and whispered “what an emo”. He chuckled at that but his next jokes were pretty sick. It made Kakashi consider about his boyfriend’s mental state.

Near the middle of the movie, the father’s wife thought the clown-wearing dad was joking when he said the suit wouldn’t pull off. She tried gripping the wig, but a few tugs made her think the hair was just dyed and her husband was just pranking her. When she tried pulling the clown nose with a tong however, the flesh and a top part of the nose came off with it. It flew out of the door and the dog, thinking it was a treat or a toy, ate it.

Everyone inside the movie theater got nauseated, including Kakashi, yet Obito on the other hand laughed. Rin, who’s with them at the time, turned to the silver-haired man with a questioning look and an expression that says ‘what did you do?’, and Kakashi shrugs because he has no fucking idea _why_ and _how_ did Obito developed a _morbid_ sense of humor.

The next part of the movie is where the audience would learn about the clown suit’s origin. An old crazy-looking man narrated it to the father in the middle of serving tea, saying things like it started with a demon with a horn, a painted face and a fascination of eating children. The demon would lure the young ones into a forest before devouring them alive. After drinking the tea, the father falls asleep before he could even ask the motives of the old man.

Obito snorted. He leaned in on Kakashi, again, before muttering “talk about getting drugged on the first date.” This time, he couldn’t resist his giggles but Kakashi wasn’t laughing. He was not even amused. Unfortunately, Obito was oblivious to his boyfriend’s judging gaze.

It didn’t end from there. In fact, it got worse. The clown, who’s once the kind father, started transitioning into the demon. Inch by inch, he was slowly turning into a monster by doing insane things like biting off a child’s fingers (“I guess the clown loves finger food, Kakashi”), eating an innocent five year old who followed him to the inn (Obito started humming ‘Milkshake’ by Kelis and then sang “My milkshake brings all the kids to the yard, and the clown’s like ‘they’re better than corps’, and the clown’s like ‘get in the door’”. Kakashi has to be honest though, that was pretty creative) and many more.

When the movie was finally getting into the climax, in where the Clown visits the nearest amusement arcade which holds the most children in their place, Obito snickered and muttered “all you can eat buffet”. This was the last straw, Kakashi thought. Joking about cannibalism was already fucked up but joking about cannibalism _with children in it_ …

Kakashi stood up and grabbed Obito and Rin’s hands to drag them to the next movie theater with a family-friendly show, and dared the Uchiha to say something. Meanwhile, Rin was very thankful as she did not handle the horror movie well and was on the verge of puking when she saw a child’s bone with bits of flesh inside the inn.

Obito protested without muttering a sound by crossing his arms, glaring at his friends and pouting whenever Kakashi glances at him. He forgot he was upset with Kakashi though when he watched how the princess was saved by the brave young men. Obito even cried like a baby in the part where they floated in midair while the full moon was their background. Although, Rin took back her gratefulness when she announced the movie was cheesy and ‘ _damn you Kakashi for choosing a romance flick, why did you not choose the action one, Obito stop crying!’_ And Obito replied with _‘I’m not crying. My eyes are just manly sweating!’_

Despite the disturbing revelation and the cheesy romance story, all was well that movie night until Kakashi realized women were attracted to sensitive men. He spent the rest of the evening repeatedly rejecting the other females’ advances towards _his_ boyfriend.

Kakashi owns Obito’s stupid ass damn it! No, he’s not available and no, he’s not interested!

Once they made it to their shared apartment, tired, they both crashed into their bed and fell asleep. The next morning, the silver-haired man made sandwiches and fries for breakfast. He almost choked however when Obito giggled and said “hey looks Kakashi, it’s the clown’s favorite – finger food”.

Kakashi would never know how Obito developed his perverse kind of comedy but he still loves him nevertheless, unhealthy mental state be damned.


End file.
